<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barely Attracted by miraculousmarinetta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424642">Barely Attracted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmarinetta/pseuds/miraculousmarinetta'>miraculousmarinetta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I will add more tags as I go, Original Male Character - Freeform, Pre clone wars, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, during clone wars, like have you seen the title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmarinetta/pseuds/miraculousmarinetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years before the Clone Wars, Wodtura, a known bounty hunter stole something important to the Jedi. It's up to Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker to get it back, with the help of Ahash a different bounty hunter, who knows Wodtura personally.</p>
<p>After making Ahash's acquaintance, Anakin recruits her for the Clone Wars, where she would meet new people and tag along Obi-Wan and his squad in several events along the war. </p>
<p>Will Ahash overcome her commitment issues? Or will she have to overcome her crush on Obi-Wan for his own sake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-wan observed how Anakin practiced his lightsaber movements, deep in though. Tomorrow they would be heading to the moon of Chind, a planet system unknown to him, to look for a bounty hunter who ran by the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahash</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The master Jedi sighed. It was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Jedi way</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hire a bounty hunter to catch a troublemaker. The problem was that this twi’lek thief, Wodtura, was quite secretive and elusive, and no matter how far and wide they searched for in the galaxy, the Jedi weren’t able to even get a sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin, on the other hand, was craving some adventure, he missed some good action. Jedi were peacekeepers, but once in a while, they deserved to have some wild fun. He was skeptical on the idea of hiring a bounty hunter, according to the Jedi, bounty hunters are usually unreliable and selfish, and will not care about the means to reach their end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, both Padawan learner and Master Jedi weren’t expecting to land on such a fancy moon. According to their data, Ahash would be found in an apartment complex, on the fanciest part of town. For a bounty hunter, this was a new one. Both Jedi felt underdressed for the occasion, now regretting not dressing in their best robes. However, they did struck some respect from the crowd around them as they walked, their lightsabers discreetly giving away their identities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The building they were expected in was one of the tallest in the town. It resembled a gemstone, the construction fully dressed in black windows, reflecting the elegant lights of the district. A tall male togruta stood in the entrance, inspecting both Jedi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are expected on the tenth floor.” he simply said, bowing his head. Obi-wan bowed his head as well, walking confidently. Fourteen year-old Anakin wasn’t so confident, he was anxious, Kenobi could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax Anakin. I’m sure this bounty hunter is a decent one.” Kenobi reassured. He had a good feeling about this mission for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are no decent bounty hunters, this one is keen on helping us because of the price, it’s so lowly.” Anakin pointed out, his disregard showing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should not judge, young one. For all we know, this bounty hunter has personal business with Wodtura.” he revealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope they have some decency.” Anakin sighed. The elevator soon came to a halt, the door opening to reveal an enormous penthouse. The first thing they noticed was a wide window with the sight of the fancy city lights. Then they saw how well furnished the house was, while their worn-out boots stepped on a marble floor. The amazement was over when a hooded figure stood behind the Jedi, two blasters pointing at each one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“State your business.” a female voice talked. Anakin almost reached for his lightsaber but Obi-Wan stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker. We came in name of the Jedi Council to hire you.” A sigh escaped the hooded figure, the two blasters went back to its figure. Then it walked to the window, taking its hood off, revealing long black hair and pointy ears. A beautiful woman stood in front of both Jedi, giving them a charming smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, I’m Ahash.” she extended her hand to Obi-Wan. He took it firmly with a polite smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, I see the Jedi know how to play their cards, after all, they surely sent me some handsome ones.” Ahash smiled, not wasting time as she checked Obi-Wan out. Anakin by his side faintly blushed. “You are young, but you have potential.” Ahash winked at him. “Please, seat down. My droid will be back with some refreshments shortly.” She then took off her dark cloak and dropped it on the couch, followed suit by her two blasters, who sat close by. A protocol droid walked towards them, Ahash kindly taking the tray and settling it on the table. “Is tea okay? Or would you prefer something colder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea would be perfect, thank you.” Obi-wan thanked her, helping himself. Ahash sat comfortably on her couch, her yellow eyes gaining the older Jedi’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So business…” she started, waiting for them to continue, she really didn’t know much about the deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need your help to find Wodtura, he took something from the Jedi temple and we need to know where he took it… or to whom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. After you interrogate him, however, he’s mine.” her eyes glinted almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we can’t give him to you. Once we arrive at Coruscant and then interrogate him, he will be sent to prison.” Obi-Wan explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah-uh. Do you even know how much money he has on his head?” Ahash asked sassy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we paying you enough?” Anakin asked snippy. Obi-Wan looked at him offended. Ahash chuckled lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t get it kid. I’m this close–” she closed her fingers, almost touching between them. “-to buying my summer house. His head would complete my foundings. What you, Jedi, are paying me is funding my early retirement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can negotiate once we have him, I’m sure the prison bounty office can arrange whatever money you had to get.” Ahash considered it for a minute, sipping her tea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the infamous negotiator.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. We depart tomorrow morning.” She said simply, nodding her head. “I have two guest rooms down the hallway, you are free to stay; there’s one inn on this town and it’s really overpriced. You have a bathroom each and please, help yourselves with anything in the kitchen, don’t burn my house down though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thank you for your hospitality.” Obi-wan bowed making Ahash laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jedi and your formalities.” she commented with a smile. “I recommend you to beware, I tend to make a lot of enemies, so someone might infiltrate in the house. Tell me if you see anything suspicious, my door is this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be on high alert. Have a goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight to you too.” Ahash mocked with a exaggerated bow, making Anakin snort. She winked at him with a smile and waved goodbye. Then both Jedi walked down the hallway, each lost in thought. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop thinking of Ahash’s yellow eyes, they reminded him of the Sith who took his master’s life, and it really troubled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin on the other hand, was skeptical of her hospitality and well-mannered behaviour, sure she was a greedy bounty hunter, but she was… kinder than most of them. She was prettier than most of them too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Set course to Felucia. According to my contacts that’s where Wodtura was seen yesterday.” Ahash spoke in the com-link to the Jedi. “If we are lucky, he’ll be somewhere near Felucia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your contacts trustworthy?” Anakin asked taking advantage of his Master’s absence for a brief minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh.” the girl admitted, making the young Jedi uneasy. “Don’t worry though. We’ll find him, sooner or later.” Anakin did not answer. “Listen Jedi, the place we are going right now isn’t fancy, it’s worse than a garbage can. I’ll do all the talking and negotiating, you’ll guard my back. Understood? Great.” Obi-Wan sighed, but answered shortly, ending the com-link call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey wasn’t that long, Chind was small and unknown but surprisingly close to Felucia. The big green planet appeared after a long hyperdrive period, making Ahash scrunch her nose. She really hated how hot and humid it usually got, sweat making her more uncomfortable with time. When she saw the Jedi, wearing all the robes she felt sorry for them. Then she realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so change of plans.” she said quickly. “You will stay on the ship.” She said with an innocent smile. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would we do that?” he asked, his velvet accent making Ahash swoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your clothes are a dead give-away that you are Jedi, and I don’t need any Jedi in a bar full of bounty hunters. I need two bodyguards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can work it out, my dear. Don’t worry about it. Wait for us while we change.” Obi-Wan taunted, Anakin following close behind. Ahash had to look away, that pet name sounded way too good on his accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. And no lightsabers in sight! You’ll be kicked out!” she warned, sitting on the pilot chair on the cockpit. About five minutes later, both Jedi looked more like bounty hunters. They wore their baggy Jedi pants with undershirts. Obi-Wan had a white shirt, slightly unbuttoned and flowy; Anakin wore a black simple t-shirt, both Jedi used their custom belts minus their lightsabers. “My, my, you both look like bounty hunters. Handsome and clean bounty hunters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take that as a pass, then.” Ahash chuckled at Obi-Wan’s antiques. She started to walk towards the city in silence, wondering what kind of scum would she find today. She sure expected some female attention because of the boys; she always had some unwanted male attention, as she looked exotic to certain eyes. Although she knew how to take care of herself, she appreciated the male company for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As we talked previously no weapons, if it gets heated in there use your fists, I hope you know how to use them.” She mocked cocky. As expected all female eyes fell on obi-wan, he really looked kind of like a prince, more than a bounty hunter. Ahash could stare at his looks for days, and days. He was some view, more so when she could look how good those pants fit without a million robes on top of them, he had a sweet tushy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahash sat at the bar, trying to get the bartender’s attention, the fierce looking zabrak fell for her charms immediately. Taking a long sip from her cocktail, she looked around for her informant, who sneakily sat beside her. The naboo man murmured, not once looking at Ahash, he then slid a device to her hands and took off. The older Jedi joined her after, Anakin making guard. Ahash asked for two shots, keeping up the appearances. “He told me you-know-who will depart to Mustafar tonight from hangar number 21.” She shot the drink quickly down her throat, meanwhile obi-wan inspected it curiously, sipping it lightly. She was about to make a snarky comment when she was interrupted by an irritating voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well look what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shutta </span>
  </em>
  <span>brought!” Ihet’coki exclaimed, insulting Ahash. She was a nasty Twi’lek, who had an obsession with appearance and was extremely jealous and envious of Ahash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff you, Ihet.” She simply responded, rolling her eyes. “Go back to your booth with your stupid cult, I’m not in a good mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” she asked, touching his chest with her blue hand. “Or are you going to hog him like your </span>
  <em>
    <span>shutta </span>
  </em>
  <span>mother did?” Neither slow nor sluggish, Ahash punched her right on her pretty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had it coming you big fat piece of slimo.” Ahash spit, getting up of her seat, marching to the door, both Jedi following close behind. Ahash was still murmuring.“That sithtspawn harpy is looking for a kriffing fight, and I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger.” obi-wan felt the need to cover Anakin’s ears but he decided against it, he would cut his Master’s hands off if he did such thing. Ahash cracked her knuckles as she composed herself, walking aimlessly with both Jedi on her tail. Now she was in the right mood to take the other piece of slimo down.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky in Felucia was alright at night and thankfully, the temperature decreased along with humidity. Both Jedi and Ahash sat at the top of a house, hangar number 21 on sight. They were watching over two ships that were being prepped for departure, no sight of Wod’tura yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning on doing with all that money?” Anakin asked Ahash suddenly, making her yellow eyes focus on him rather than whatever she was looking at. The pointed-ear girl smiled to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m buying a house at the Lake Country in Naboo.” she looked at her twiddling fingers, fidgeting with her hair. “Have you ever been there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only to the capital, but I was like 9. I don’t remember much.” he commented, while obi-wan remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you should visit. It has infinite grasslands, waterfalls full of crystal water that fall from gentle hills and an endless blue sky. It’s breezy and full of peace, plus, there’s no presence of awful cantines full of bounty hunters like that sithspawn we met earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why would you retire? You are so young– well you look young.” Anakin corrected himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the compliment.” she sighed and then confessed: “I’m 26 years old, and I’ve been living like this since I was around 6, 7 years old. See, my mom was killed because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, she was caught in the middle of a dispute between two smugglers. A blast sticked her right in her chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your father?” obi-wan asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Ahash looked at him briefly, averting her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never met him, he was long gone before I was born. I only know he was a dathomirian, hence my eyes are this awful color. Thankfully I resemble my mother more, as I look as a sephi.” She was about to rumble how she aged like a human because she was a mix of two races when a glimpse of a sickening green caught her whole attention. “Well, well. We got him boys, I’ll capture him for you, but if the situation gets out of hand don’t hesitate to jump into action.” the girl told them, sneaking to the entrance of the hangar. With confidence she started to walk towards Wodtura, who noticed her presence immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahash, what a pleasure to see your angelic face again.” he greeted, a smirk forming in his Twi’lek face. Said girl smiled fakely at him, checking him out. He might be a piece of garbage but he really got a hot body, and the outfit he wore was amazing at showing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My darling Wod, I haven’t seen you for ages, and you really are a sight for sore eyes.” she greeted, her hips swaying with every step, she got so close to him she extended her hand towards his exposed chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t seek you out sooner dear, but last time we met you were a lit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>aggressive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not remember at all whatever happened.” she played fool, her fingers playfully roaming his chest tattoos, stroking his abs ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left me a scar, on my face.” he deadpanned, making Ahash look upwards, containing her prideful smirk. She dabbed the scar tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I hope it doesn’t hurt.” she sweetly apologized, however she didn’t over do it, Wodtura would realize. “Now–” she started, placing both of her hands in his chest. “how about we take our time to remember the fun we used to have back then?” she leaned against him, making him snake an arm around her waist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you promise to behave.” he warned, his deep blue eyes looking at her pink-plump lips longingly. She smiled, her hands traveling down his arms as he leant closer. His lips pressed against hers with passion and just when Ahash was about to lose her head (she had forgotten he was an excellent kisser) she quickly grabbed his right wrist, spinned him around, kicked the back of his knees and tackled him to the ground, a pair of new cuffs sitting uncomfortably on his wrists. “You bitch!” he yelled when she turned him around. She straddled his abdomen, restraining his movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Wod, nothing personal. Work is work.” she simply said, taking his dagger and blaster off of him. “And between you and me…”  she started to whisper, leaning closer to his chest, a part of her cleavage showing generously to the criminal. “This kind of turns me on. Too bad we can’t enjoy some quality time.” she confessed with a wink, pulling him upwards with her. The two Jedi came from their hideout, obi-wan looked impressed or maybe scandalized from Ahash methods. Anakin, on the other hand, had a faint blush creeping up his head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahash boarded Wodtura on her ship, as the Jedi had no cell-like chambers and she did. Although obi-wan didn't like the idea of Ahash getting the criminal to herself, he reminded her that he would be just behind them and he would know </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>they drifted away. Ahash rolled her eyes and set course to Coruscant, it was quite far, but the hyperspace jump would really shorten the time. After setting autopilot she decided to pay a visit to Wodtura, she would be lying if she said she didn’t have some… needs after kissing and straddling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him from outside the cell, his wrist chained to the back wall, long chains hanging loosely. He looked at her with resentment in his blue eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” Ahash said, quite amused. “If you were in my situation, you would have done the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never turn you in, Amakali.” he reproached speaking her real name. She looked at him dead in the eye, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dantooine, the Blurrg’s incident?” she mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would have killed me if I didn’t turn you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in what kind of situation do you think I am?” she asked uptight. “If the Jedi knew I had a lead of you and I didn’t collaborate they would have killed me; plus, you were the one to dive your head in bantha crap so don’t come here to blame me for your petty decicions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you here, talking to me?”  he asked tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s say that you still have this… physical effect on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think you can have your quality time with me then kriff off–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Wod, I am a free woman, I can get whatever I please when I set foot on Coruscant. You on the other hand… well, who knows when will you ever lay your hand on a female again.” she commented, Wodtura being silent for a minute. Ahash, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amakali </span>
  </em>
  <span>got rid of her black vest and her guns outside the cell, she wasn’t stupid. She also stripped her pants off, the more time she saved the better. “We have like… two-three hours, I’m sure we can work with that.” She entered the cell with her fingerprint, the only way the cell door would open. Wodtura stood looking at her. He reached for her hair, and undid the bun that kept half of her hair up, Amakali’s hair now hugged her face wildly. She didn’t need to strip his garments off. His abs were already showing, and with a pull of his belt, she undid his pants in a second. The rest was history… until they reached Coruscant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amakali was fully dressed, as decent as before, sitting on the backseat with Obi-Wan at her side, in another speeder Anakin was watching over Wodtura. She had a few love bites which she tried to cover with her hair, which was a hot mess. Obi-wan instantly noticed her scruffy appearance, and was surprised to see her love bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have something on my face?” she asked bluntly. Amakali though she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But obi-wan was not afraid to be honest and blunt sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your neck, rather.” he commented simply, a secret smirk forming on his lips as she blushed, her pretty mouth shut completely for the rest of the journey to the prison. The Coruscant prison was not nice, obviously, but it was really big. She wondered if any bounty of hers would be here, as she kept her distance from her newly caught bounty, Wodtura. After being processed, they were about to take him over to an interrogation room within the prison with the Jedi. Amakali’s destination was the bounty office, so looking at Wodtura she told her goodbye’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Wod. I hope you have some luck in here.” She smirked, her wicked side showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Amakali. Hope you enjoy your peace… while it lasts.” She rose an eyebrow, what was that supposed to mean? She wanted to ask him but they took him away quickly. Both Jedi now looked at her with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Amakali?” Anakin asked intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahash is my… </span>
  <em>
    <span>artistic</span>
  </em>
  <span> name. But by all means, please call me Amakali.” She smiled and looked at both Jedi with melancholy. “This is farewell, and maybe we didn’t share much time together, but it was precious to me. I hope our paths cross in a few years, when you are grown up and a Jedi Master.” Amakali looked at Anakin, then hugged him, which was too much affection to the teenage boy, making him flustered. The girl laughed slightly. “The same goes to you, Master Kenobi.” She bowed, still kind of embarrassed of him noticing her little sinning. “Bye.” She turned around without saying anything more. She then heard Anakin telling her something:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go visit you!” he promised. Amakali turned her head and nodded with a smile, leaving finally.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weather was amazing. Like every other day, it was sunny with a light warm breeze. The hills displayed every shade of green with spots of white and yellow flowers. The waterfalls as pure as ever… it was so precious yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>boring. The first few years had been relaxing to Amakali, after years and years of constant stress and living in the edge that peace had been gladly welcomed, however at the beginning of her fourth retirement year, at the age of 30, she started to become restless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman started to travel to the capital, checking out books at the National Naboo Library. She felt an attraction for old books speaking of strategy, books about Jedi and their religion and of course, some romantic fiction to ease her soul. As much as strategy was interesting to her, Amakali had a strong gut feeling that something similar to a war was going to begin soon. The people who liked politics would often talk about the disputes back in Coruscant, and how the former queen and now senator, Padme Amidala, was failing to maintain peace, not because she wasn’t good at her job, but because the circumstances were against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why Amakali studied all the books she found interesting in her fourth year of retirement. At her fifth year, she was pleasantly surprised by a guest. Well, two guests. According to her protocol droid, a young Jedi and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lady</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Amakali was gladly surprised to find a grown up Anakin, along with senator Amidala. She left her book by the coffee table and went to hug Anakin, the senator’s greeting was a little more awkward. “Didn’t I tell you? You had potential.” Amakali laughed, making the young Skywalker smirk. She led them to her open living area, a big soft creamy sofa facing a balcony of the Lakes, brown drapes giving them some privacy. “So, what brings you here?” Amakali asked with a smile, serving them some tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were staying near here, and I remembered you always wanted to buy a house here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you remembered, and I’m glad really.” Amakali started. “But something tells me you are not here on vacation, right?” Then, she remembered vaguely some news from the Naboo television. “This has something to do with the threats against you, right senator?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, call me Padme.” she asked with a sweet smile. “Yes, the Jedi Council and the Chancellor believe I’m safer here, than in Coruscant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been here for five years and let me tell you, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> peaceful.” Amakali fidgeted with her hair a little and then asked Padme: “I don’t want to discuss politics and nothing like that right now, but I must ask, will there be a war?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amakali</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Anakin gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It’s only a gut feeling, and speculation.” she excused herself, it wasn’t like she was declaring war or something, and sure she didn’t offend the senator, right? When she returned her eyes to the Padme she saw how much she had picked her interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you feel that way?” she asked, taking a sip from her tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, here in Naboo there are people who think the Separatists are acting in a really aggressive way, like their intention is to start a war. At the same time, there’s a lot of people who think that would be impossible, as they would actually need an army, and there are no reports of suspicious activity. There has been a lot of tension since some systems started to separate from the Republic, but people think there is no </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you think?” Padme asked, while Anakin opened some of the tactics books in Amakali’s table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I hope there’s no war, because, if there was one, then the Republic would need to speed up their military power. It would be better if the republic spent money in helping poor planets and such, but if they are not prepared we would be talking about a horrible war. Untrained soldiers, poorly constructed aircrafts and shortage in all corners of the Republic, were poor planets are the ones who will suffer the most. From a tactical and strategic point of view, it would be better to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>prepared.” Padme nodded her head, thinking about Amakali’s arguments. Then Anakin spoke:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Republic has the Jedi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jedi are peacekeepers Anakin, not soldiers.” Amakali stated, remembering all the Jedi books she read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I will make sure they recruit you for a Tactic General if war happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that would be a disaster.” Amakali laughed it off. “This is all hypothetical, there’s no war right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure hope there’s no war, we are working really hard to reach peace in a diplomatic way.” Senator Amidala assured in a kind voice. Then, they talked about the National Naboo Library, as Anakin asked where did Amakali get all her books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Obi-wan?” the yellow-eyed girl asked, the memory of the master Jedi fresh in her memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s okay. Old.” Anakin answered, making Amakali snort. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He probably ages like fine wine, the older he gets, more delicious he gets </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself. The young Jedi choked on his tea, making Amakali cut off her trance. Some minutes later, the Senator and her bodyguard left her house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two months later, the Clone Wars started, and Amakali was requested by the Jedi Council to help the Republic. How could she refuse?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit longer than usual and it has a lot of dialogue;  hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amakali was practically shoved in a shuttle upon her arrival in Coruscant. The only crewmembers in the ship were herself, the pilot and a young girl. The togruta, Amakali could tell, stood proud, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>proud. Amakli smirked, she could see she was faking confidence to earn it. “Hi, I’m Amakali Wilhar. And you are?” she extended her hand, a friendly smile effortlessly appearing in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Padawan Ahsoka Tano.” Ahsoka shook her hand gently. Amakali was a bit sorry for the girl, having to begin her training in a warzone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… who is your master?” Amakali asked, trying to establish some conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t met him yet.” she said shortly. “Who are you?” she asked bluntly, making Amakali blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I’m Amakali.” she repeated, containing her urge to roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you?” the young girl asked emphasizing her question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m here to aid Skywalker and Kenobi strategically.” she replied with a small smile, realising what she meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you aren’t a Jedi...” Ahsoka started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Amakali answered popping the ‘p’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and you are not a clone.” the Togruta stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” the woman deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a bounty hunter, I worked with the Jedi before. I studied and here I am, just a helping friend offering a functioning brain.” Amakali shortly explained, sitting on the floor of the shuttle. Ahsoka soon joined, with a glint of interest on her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you know Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi? What are they like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit, yes. Obi-Wan is really gentle at first, but don’t be fooled by his chivalry, he is a sly fox, and has an attitude.” Ahsoka laughed at her antiques. “Anakin is fun, talented and I’m pretty sure he can read minds, so watch it. He is sassy and sometimes a little intense, but he’s a great guy, like a brother.” The girl nodded, getting lost in her thoughts. Amakali and Ahsoka then started to talk about the war, and any information of where were they heading, as Amakali had very little knowledge; Master Yoda had been brief, having other problems to deal with at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, they had lost connection to both Jedi in the planet Christophsis and they were needed in the Jedi Temple with urgency. Meanwhile, Amakali’s orders where to follow Obi-Wan and his battalion everywhere, so if by any chance Ahsoka was his padawan, she would have a friend. She blew her bangs, (yes she had cut her bangs, a last minute decision) tugging at her protective vest, uncomfortable. They were closer to the war zone, and they could notice as the shuttle couldn’t move as smoothly as before. Amakali asked Ahsoka to remove her vest, she felt like she couldn't breath. The black turtleneck didn’t help much either. She felt nervous, anxious and anticipation, as if she was a newbie. She had experience with a blaster, right? How difficult would it be to shoot a couple of tin-cans?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka helped her put on her vest before arriving to the area; the shuttle descended surprisingly smoothly, telling Amakali they must have won, at least the first round. That made her a little bit less nervous. With a soft thud, the aircraft landed, the platform slowly opening, Amakali had to shield herself from the light coming from the outside world. Both girls were greeted by clones, some forming behind Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, other clones moving boxes, giving orders, proper from a war zone. Some meters behind all that, enormous crystals coming from the floor, common from the planet. As Amakali contemplated all that, Ahsoka had already made her way to the Jedi Masters. The yellow-eyed girl did a short jog, as Ahsoka was introducing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yoda sent me, you must get back to the Jedi Temple, there has been an emergency.” Amakali observed the exchange, glad to see Anakin’s familiar face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but we are in a bit of an emergency right here.” Anakin sounded a little harsh towards Ahsoka who had just arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we’ve been calling for help.” a velvety voice spoke, making Amakali’s eyes glint, there stood Obi-Wan, with a beard and short hair. She would be drooling if she wasn’t so nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yoda hadn’t heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message.” Ahsoka repeated, while Anakin sighed, like a little boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great! They don’t even know we are in trouble.” the young padawan then answered to him:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can send a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off.” Amakali smirked at her intelligence and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret Anakin, I’m here to help your asses.” the yellow-eyed girl exclaimed with a big smile. “Well specifically I’m here to aid your strategy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with our strategy?” Obi-Wan asked offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too cranky pants.” she smirked and then tugged on her hair nervously. “I don’t know, Master Yoda sent me and here I am. But I would work better if you showed me your formations, introduce me to your men, and probably shoot some tin-cans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our men call them clankers.” Obi-Wan commented, easing up a little. Amakali nodded and walked behind them, as they arragended things to communicate with Master Yoda. An awkward silence settled between the four of them, Amakali was trying too hard to not look at Obi-Wan, otherwise, she would probably say something really stupid. Obi-Wan was on his own world and Ahsoka looked at both adult Jedi nervously. Anakin was containing his snarky comments towards Amakali and her thoughts, he would have to talk to her before Obi-Wan would realize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, the little green Jedi appeared in the hologram. “Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered, we are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support troops have been destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send reinforcements we will –” the transmission started to interrupt Master Yoda. Soon a clone trooper appeared briefly, saying something along the lines of contacting them soon and that enemy ships just arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I guess we will have to hold on a little longer.” said Anakin sarcastically. Amakali looked at the young girl by her side, who looked downcast. She squeezed her shoulder in hopes of transmitting she wasn't alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, young one.” Obi-Wan politely said. “It’s time for a proper introduction.” he walked closer to both girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the new padawan learner. My name is Ahsoka Tano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master.” Amakali looked please, of course Obi-Wan would request another student. Ahsoka, however looked a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at your service Master Kenobi, but I’m afraid I’ve been assigned to Master Skywalker.” she corrected, pointing at him like a child. Amakali Wilhar snorted at Anakin’s priceless expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No, no, no, no, there must be some mistake. He’s the one who wanted the padawan.” he pointed at Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Master Yoda was very specific.” she crossed her arms, standing her ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like this kid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amakali thought looking at her. “I’m assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he’s to supervise my Jedi training.” she finished with grace. Obi-Wan who observed the exchange amused couldn't help but smirk as he looked back at Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t make any sense!” he complained, only to be interrupted by his former Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to sort this out later. It won’t be long before those droids figure out a way around those cannons.” He stroke his beard, avoiding confrontation, keeping his head cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check on Rex in the lookout post.” Anakin, not happy at the moment, stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better take her with you.” Obi-Wan softly pushed Ahsoka forward as she smiled excited. Amakali felt a little anxious to be left alone with Obi-Wan, but she had work to do. Once both Anakin and Ahsoka were gone, Amakali spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sly dog.” she said with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked innocent, a glint of success in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You set Anakin up!” she deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure don’t know what you are talking about.” Amakali shook her head. “Let’s go, I’ll present you to the 212th.” It wasn’t a long walk to where the troops were, but it was enough for Amakali to see how much damage a war can make. A holo-table was set on the ground, a bunch of clones sitting and talking near it, one of them standed out, his helmet under his arm was painted with orange. The clones around him, and himself, had their once pristine white armor dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody, boys. This is Amakali Wilhar, helping hand.” Obi-Wan introduced her. She thought she should get at least one title, </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping hand </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t exactly important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet y’all.” she smiled shaking Cody’s hand and waving to everybody else. “So, where can I get a blaster?” she asked, eager to try one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you even shoot?” one of the clones asked, making the other ones chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me soldier.” she simply said, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way ma’am.” Cody indicated, making Amakali follow along with Obi-Wan who had nothing better to do. “We don’t have much variety. We have heavy blaster cannons, blaster pistols and blaster rifles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Models?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a brand new T-6 Thunderer or DC-15 blaster, both pistols. We have standar riffles and a brand new CW-23.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can I try them? I never used this types before” Cody nodded, showing her the guns. Obi-Wan stroked his beard, wondering how could they like blaster so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What type of blaster did you use before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to have a 434, it’s a bounty-hunter’s reliable weapon, I actually really liked it, pitty, I had to sell it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I believe that you might enjoy using the T-6, they are really similar.” He passed her the gun, she inspected it and pointed at the training spot, without shooting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are awfully quiet Obi-Wan.” Amakali pointed out, placing the gun in a box by the area. She proceeded to tie her hair in a ponytail, looking back at him before grabbing the gun again. “You don’t like blasters?” before he could reply, she fired a shot, missing by mere inches the bullseye. Obi-Wan then spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are so… uncivilized.” Amakali snorted, now hitting the bull's eye effortlessly, quickly getting used to the gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course a privileged Jedi would say that. But there’s nothing faster than the blaster. Oh that rhymed!” She giggled. “If it weren’t for your magic Jedi reflexes you wouldn't be able to yield such </span>
  <em>
    <span>noble </span>
  </em>
  <span>sword.” she mocked. Then she grabbed the rifle, feeling its weight and testing the aim-point. Then she fired one shot, which wasn't perfect, then the second one, which was flawless. “I’ll take two guns, if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent choice.” Cody coaxed with a nod. Hanging the standard rifle on her side and the T-6 Thunderer pistol both secure. Amakali could feel Obi-Wan’s gaze on her and she felt shy to look at him, so she just looked to the ground. Soon, she heard commotion coming from the holo-table. Anakin was back with Ahsoka and who she presumed was Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The situation looked difficult to say the least. The canons the Republic where using to contain the enemy were now uneffective against their enormous dome shaped shield. After planning on how they would attack or defend themselves each group got to their respective places. Amakali was stuck with Obi-Wan while Ahsoka and Anakin would sneak and plant bombs. While running to their positions Obi-Wan said to her: “Ready for some action?” Amakali nodded and answered with a smile:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s showtime.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>